


Always With You

by YawaraHayashi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, casino clothes, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YawaraHayashi/pseuds/YawaraHayashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Heichoutier on tumblr for the RinHaru Secret Santa event. I hope she likes it, and will have a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heichoutier](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Heichoutier).




End file.
